The present invention relates generally to fishermen's tackle boxes or containers. More specifically, this invention relates to a special type of tackle box known as a satchel-style box. Such satchel-style tackle boxes could, of course, also be used by persons other than fisherman as, for example, hobbyists, handymen, workmen, etc.
Satchel-style tackle boxes have been known and used in the past. Generally they have a rectangular parallelipiped shape. It is thought that they derive their name from the similarity of their overall, outer shape to that of satchel style brief or attache cases. Satchel-type tackle boxes usually do not have the stacked, foldable multiple tray arrangements found in more traditional styles of tackle boxes.
In the past, access to the interior storage compartments in satchel-style tackle boxes has been through a lid-closed upper end of the box and a lid-closed bottom of the box. To gain access to a storage compartment adjacent to the upper end of a prior satchel-style box, the box is disposed horizontally with the bottom of the box being placed on the ground, dock or other surface. The lid covering the upper end of the box is then opened. Thereafter, to gain access to a storage compartment adjacent to the bottom of the box, the upper lid must be closed, the box turned or flipped over so that the upper end is placed on the ground, dock or other surface, and the lid covering the bottom of the box opened. This need to turn or flip the box over in order to gain access to all the storage compartments in the box has been and is a disadvantage. It is cumbersome and burdensome. Besides, turning the box over causes the contents of the box to become disorganized and tangled.
Also in the past, satchel-style tackle boxes have included a handle on their front wall. The handle enables the fishermen, hobbyists, handymen, workmen, etc. to carry such a box in an upright-carry position wherein the upper end and bottom of the box are substantially perpendicular to the ground.
Recently applicant's assignee introduced a new satchel-style tackle box that provides a practical solution to this longstanding serious problem with the prior satchel-style boxes. This new satchel-style box provides large, workable and versatile storage space, in three levels, that surpasses that of prior tackle boxes. Unlike the prior satchel-style tackle boxes, this new box includes a upwardly-facing drawer in its front wall, adjacent to the carrying handle. Access to the other storage space in the box is had solely through the lid covering the upper end of the box. Thus ready access to all its storage space is available without the inconvenience of having to flip or turn the box over. A description of this new box is found in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 890,837 filed July 25, 1986. This application is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Applicant's assignee has also recently introduced a new traditional style tackle box, that is, one having an internal stacked, foldable multiple tray arrangement. One of the novel features of this tackle box is that a part of the top tray, in the multiple tray arrangement, may be selectively removed from the tray arrangement and mounted on the front of the box. The lid of the box may be closed while this part is mounted on the front of the box. This novel feature permits a day's worth of baits and supplies to be readily accessible to a fisherman without the need to open the box lid. All the other baits and supplies remain inside the tackle box and are protected from the outside elements and accidental spillage. This new, traditional-style tackle box is described in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 037,688, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,577, filed Apr. 13, 1987. That application is also incorporated herein by reference thereto.